As a method of mounting a trim board or the like upon a motor vehicle panel, it has been common to weld studs to the panel and subsequently attach the trim board to the studs using clips.
In this method, it is necessary to weld studs one by one to the panel. Besides, if the studs are too long, the mounted trim board is liable to fall off. For this reason, it is necessary to separately provide means for preventing the disengagement of the board from the studs and panel. In accordance with this method, however, the dressing upon the weldment surface is liable to be roughened so as to cause rusting.
Accordingly, it has been proposed to form mounting holes within the panel and mount a trim board or the like using anchor-type clips by utilizing the mounting holes within the panel.
In accordance with such a mounting method, there is no need of welding studs one by one to the panel or mounting a fall-off prevention seat upon the welded studs, so that the mounting operation can be conducted speedily. Furthermore, there is no problem of roughening or rusting of the dressed surface of the mounting area.
Accordingly, recently a method as shown in FIGS. 12 and 13 has been tried. In accordance with this method, a stud 102 is robot-welded to a panel 101, a collar 104 is then disposed about the stud 102 in order to prevent disengagement of a plate 103, and in this state, the plate 103 is held such that its mounting hole 106 faces the free end of the stud 102. In this state, a clip 105 which has a female thread or inner ridges to be meshed with the free end of the stud 102 is engaged upon the stud so as to effect mounting of the plate 103.
In accordance with such method, it is necessary to prepare the collar 104 so as to have a length conforming to the length of the stud 102 and to position the collar 104 about the stud 102 before forcibly fitting the clip 105 upon the stud 102. Therefore, the mounting operation is cumbersome. Furthermore, two parts are required as a set, and it is necessary that the length of the collar 104 suitably conform to the length of the stud 102. Therefore, the cost of parts is comparatively high.
Still further, when the collar 104 is disposed about the stud 102 secured to the panel 101 and the plate 103 is mounted by forcibly fitting the clip 105 upon the stud as shown in FIG. 13, the edge portion of the plate 103 surrounding the hole 106 is liable to be deformed upwardly by means of the mounting force applied to the plate 103 in addition to the fact that the stud 102 projects together with the clip 105 upwardly from the hole 106 of the plate 103.